Never Let Go
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Jimmy knows that he loves Cindy, but what will he do about it. Rated for Leeway. JC


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Jimmy Neutron. I am only just living in the world that Nickelodeon has given all of us.**_

**Please note that this is my very first Jimmy Neutron fan fiction. So while reviews are highly wanted, flames with swearing and other inappropriate things are not welcomed. If you have some problems with the fan fiction I would most certainly like to hear it, but please do so in a kind and soft way. Thank you so much.**

**Mystic**

**Never Let Go**

Jimmy Neutron, now seventeen years old, was sitting in his lab as usual. Goddard, who had been quiet long enough, barked loudly at Jimmy's knee. Jimmy jumped and looked down at his friend.

"Sorry Goddard. I guess I got lost in thought," Jimmy apologized. Goddard gave him a look and opened his screen.

_You like Cindy Vortex don't you Jimmy?_ Goddard wrote out.

"No! How could I like that girl? And why in the world would you suggest that?" Jimmy asked. He could feel that his face was blushing, but he couldn't stop it. Goddard proceeded to show him pictures and recordings from over the years. Goddard had captured all those ackward and nearly romantic moments that they had shared.

"Alright alright! So I like Cindy, but she would never like me back. I'm Nerdtron, nothing more. She will never see me for me, Goddard. And you want to know something that's worse! I know that she is the only one that I will ever love and that I will never love any one other than her. I know that if she never sees me in a different light then I will just end up in this lab for the rest of my days, rotting away until I die from loneliness," Jimmy said, more to himself then to Goddard. He buried his face in his hands. Goddard barked and Jimmy looked down at him.

_How long have you known this Jimmy?_ Goddard wrote. Jimmy sighed deeply.

"A couple of days ago. Senior year is going to start tomorrow and I only have one last year to win her heart. How am I suppose to do that when she's dating Nick!"

_Maybe I can help._

"What could you do?" Jimmy asked him.

_I have ways. Just allow me to do what I need to do._

"Sure Goddard. Go and do whatever it is you need to, but it will never work," Jimmy said, turning away from his friend.

_So you think._ With that Goddard left Jimmy alone in his lab.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're breaking up with me?" Nick asked, unsure of what was happening here. Cindy turned away from him. She just couldn't look at him as she said this.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I... I'm in love with someone else," Cindy stated simply. She heard no sound behind her so she turned around. She was shocked to see Nick smiling.

"Cool. Whatever. See ya Cindy." He jumped up from where he was sitting and walked away. Cindy rolled her eyes. That was one of many reasons why she and Nick could never work. She started heading for her home, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. All of a sudden Goddard was in front of her, smiling his special smile.

"Hey Goddard. What are you doing here?" Cindy asked, kneeling down in front of him.

_I have something to show you. Something private._

"Does it have to do with Jimmy?" Cindy asked quickly. Goddard nodded.

"Follow me home then," she said, and started off in a run.

It took only minutes for her to get to her house and upstairs to her room. As soon as Goddard was inside she closed and locked her door.

"Spill," she demanded.

_Jimmy is dying._

"What! That can't be! He was perfectly fine the other day when I saw him."

_He's dying from a broken heart._

"Can't he get a replacement one? Is he on a donor list or something?"

_No it isn't a technical thing, Cindy. He is dying from the pain that a certain unrequited love is causing him._

"But... who isn't returning his love? I'll kill the girl who. . . ." Cindy trailed off when she saw the one word that Goddard had typed next.

_You_

"How can you be so sure?" She asked shakily, sitting down upon her bed. Goddard then started a video reel.

It was Jimmy, sitting there at his lab. He didn't look at all like the Jimmy that she had seen each and every day of her life. He looked beaten, defeated, and really truly dying from a broken heart.

_"Sorry Goddard. I guess I got lost in thought," Jimmy apologized. His eyes darted across the video as if reading something on Goddard. _

_"No! How could I like that girl? And why in the world would you suggest that?" Jimmy asked. Cindy watched as his blue eyes watched something, getting sadder and sadder by the minute._

_"Alright alright! So I like Cindy, but she would never like me back. I'm Nerdtron, nothing more. She will never see me for me, Goddard. And you want to know something that's worse! I know that she is the only one that I will ever love and that I will never love any one other than her. I know that if she never sees me in a different light then I will just end up in this lab for the rest of my days, rotting away until I die from loneliness," Jimmy said, more to himself then to Goddard. He buried his face in his hands. Goddard barked and Jimmy looked down at him. Jimmy sighed deeply._

_"A couple of days ago. Senior year is going to start tomorrow and I only have one last year to win her heart. How am I suppose to do that when she's dating Nick!"_

_"What could you do?" Jimmy asked him._

_"Sure Goddard. Go and do whatever it is you need to, but it will never work," Jimmy said, turning away._

"Jimmy," Cindy whispered.

_He needs you._

Cindy got up off of her bed and headed out of her house. She knew exactly what she had to do and what to say. It had been a long time coming, but this was it. It was now or never and Jimmy needed her now, more than ever and she knew that she needed him just as much.

She got to his lab and pounded on his door.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Please let me in!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. A tube surrounded her and she was sucked into his lab as she had done so many times before. Once she got to the lab she pushed through the doors and ran over to him. She flung herself unto him and began to cry wildly into his shoulder.

Jimmy's arms encircled her and held her gently.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. She pulled herself away to look into his eyes, eyes that she had seen but never had a chance to really look at. They were the most perfect blue with flecks of dark blue around his pupils.

"I love you," she whispered. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"What? Is this suppose to be some sort of joke to get me to. . ." Jimmy started but he was cut off by Cindy who was pressing her lips against his. Her hands played with his hair, that he had toned down over the years. Explosions of happiness rocked Jimmy as he started to kiss her back, not caring if it was a joke.

Several minutes passed before Cindy broke away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you. I have always loved you. I will die if I can't be with you. I know now that you are my one and only. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, beginning to cry once more.

"What about Nick?" Jimmy asked her.

"It was just something to make you jealous, to make you come out with your feelings. But I couldn't wait any longer. I dumped him, Jimmy because there is only one person that I love. I love you, James Isaac Neutron," Cindy whispered. Jimmy smiled.

"I love you Cynthia Aurora Vortex," Jimmy whispered back. She smiled and began to kiss him again. Jimmy noticed Goddard over Cindy's shoulder. His screen said:

_See I told you._

Jimmy rolled his eyes before closing them, falling deeper in love with his one true love, Cindy Vortex.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cindy walked out onto the porch, a glass of pink lemonade in her hand. She walked over to the white wicker chair and handed it to the brown haired man that was perched there.

"Thanks Cindy," Jimmy said as he pulled her down into his lap. She sighed contently and looked out into the yard. It was just as she had always pictured: a white picket fence, a big weeping willow tree with a tire swing, and their children playing contently in the yard. Their children. It was something that even now she marvelled at. Fifteen years had passed since the day she had told Jimmy that she loved him and now here they were sitting on the porch of their own home watching their children.

"I love you Jimmy," Cindy said softly. Jimmy smiled.

"I love you too, Cindy," Jimmy replied.

And they lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
